


The past is finally over.

by DORTESLOVER69



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Breast Fucking, Breasts, Come Swallowing, Dog Cock, F/M, Hand Jobs, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Magical Pregnancy, Oral Sex, Other, Rimming, Swearing, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DORTESLOVER69/pseuds/DORTESLOVER69
Summary: Shiho returns back to Tokyo and visits the places that caused her the most pain. For cathartic purposes, she ventures to the school of Shujin on a Sunday to make new memories.
Relationships: Shiho Suzui / Dog, Suzui Shiho / Dog
Kudos: 12





	The past is finally over.

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning. This story has major things that may trigger people. Please read at your own digression. Tags are put up for a reason. Thank you for understanding. No BETA, we die like Shiho's Cognition self.
> 
> This is a sequel to 'You and I are like a song' and is recommended to read first so if you haven't read it yet, please do and then come back here. The dog breed in this can be whatever you want but with the way I wrote it, it's usually a medium or large breed of dog. The name can be whatever name you want it to be as well.
> 
> Okay, here we go!

Two months had passed since both Shiho and her furry companion had met during that random encounter in the alleyway. In those days, both her and the dog had sex every moment they had time together. They could be buried in each other twenty four seven if they could. Both girl and her best friend and lover couldn’t stand not being connected for long as they were inseparable. The dog knew every inch of Shiho’s body while the girl knew every part of her partner as well. Shiho’s pussy walls were stretched on a daily basis as she was filled up with the dog’s cock and cum. A waiting and willing dumpster for the one who acknowledged her as his bitch. It was odd that the girl wasn’t pregnant by now as the dog’s seed splashed into Shiho’s pussy several times a day. Perhaps Shiho was still recovering from the year old miscarriage of Kamoshida’s child she had when she tried to fall to her death in the city of Tokyo. Whatever the case may be, both parties weren’t interesting in the making children aspect of them mating so they didn’t care one way or another. Only the pleasure from being united as one was the main focus on their relationship. Starting the third month, that would soon change and for the better.

One day in the new calendar month, Shiho and her furry lover with the cock of her dreams had just finished having sex in a new position with decent success. There were far better ways to fuck each other but the one they chose for that day was worth the experimentation. As the girl panted and came down from her high, the dog’s cock slipped out of her with ease, completing their deed with a wet slick sound coming where the dog’s cock and her pussy connected. Shiho hums in satisfaction before the dog rolls from her while the girl herself just lays back on her bed, trying to collect herself from another mind blowing sexual experience with her lover who now laid himself on top of her body, settling in between her sweat coated thighs. The dog’s head was on top of Shiho’s breasts possessively as the girl’s hand rubbed her lover’s back in small strokes of affection. She knew that this wasn’t the last time they were going to have sex that day but there was times that they needed to breathe. And this was one of those times since the new way for them to connect their bodies was a little taxing. Closing her eyes but still rubbing the dog’s back, she called out in a breathy voice.

**“____________, that was amazing. Can’t wait until you are in me again and fill me with your cum, daddy~~”.**

All the lover of Shiho and her body could do was nod his head in agreement. As he was about to move around and go another round, there was a knock on the door. Both parties then froze as they remembered that the house they were in was also shared by Shiho’s family. They scrambled underneath the sheets and then Shiho called out towards whoever it was. Luckily it was the girl’s still unaware mother, who just told Shiho some big news through the locked door. They were going to be visiting Tokyo again on a random Sunday. It was an idea from a therapist to go see that place again and make peace with it, which Shiho thought she did already but that wasn’t enough to get over it. Even her encounter with the dog currently underneath the covers with still didn’t make Shiho’s emotional scars go all the way gone. Maybe if she could convince her mom to let her take the one who buries his cock in her pussy walls now then that might be the key to make those bad memories fade into the distance. Shiho talked with her mom for about thirty minutes before finally making her see why they had to bring the dog they brought into the house and the girl’s pussy to Tokyo with them. Said a bullshit line like ‘he’s my support animal’ and that’s all it took to convince her mother. Now the question is, what Sunday was it going to be?

In a week, Shiho had her answer. Today was the day. Dressing in her ex Shujin academy uniform, the girl, her mother and her lover all got into the family car and drove towards the city that Shiho had left behind and for good reason. The ride to Tokyo and consequently the school was long and tedious, making Shiho wonder if this was the right thing to be doing. But being almost there as the tires of the car hit a familiar street in Aoyama, the girl realized there was no going back now. Shiho looked towards her lover who was interested in the things outside the small vehicle, not really knowing quite was going on. The girl looked at the dog and wished she could be as carefree as him for this trip. Shiho dreaded going to Shujin, even if no one but a guard by the school gate was there today. 

At last, the party of three reached their destination and got out of the car. Shiho’s mother grabbed a few legal and medical papers and approached the guard while the other two occupants stretched their bodies from the long ride. After a few moments, the girl’s mother returned and told Shiho that she could explore the place with her ‘support animal’ and would be waiting in the car until she felt the need to return home. Shiho wanted to turn around already but her mother was quite firm that the girl do this to get more closure. Huffing, she made sure her lover had a lease on him to appease the guard stationed at the gate and then made her way inside the building. 

The hallways and classrooms had caused her so much pain and even having Ann here didn’t really dull the ache in Shiho’s soul. The girl had sacrificed so much to this place that didn’t really care about the students and tears threatened to fall from her face from reliving that fact. Her furry best friend looked at her with concern before trying to comfort her through a lovingly kiss. The only problem though was that the dog was on a leash and couldn’t reach Shiho’s mouth. In which the girl noticed and then had a great idea. She was going to have sex with her lover in two major places here. The therapist said to make closure with this place and what better thing to do that with fucking her lover’s brains out and visa-versa. First place was the roof where Shiho tried to kill herself and unknowingly made her have a miscarriage. And then the finisher would be Kamoshida’s gym office, which hopefully was unlocked. If not, she would just settle at being near the door. There was finally going to be peace and pleasure instead of nightmares and pain. Okay time to do this. It was showtime.

As soon as the pair made it to the last step towards the roof, Shiho undid her furry partner’s leash, freeing him from his confines, in which he happily wagged his tail in being free from that chain binding him. The girl smiled in response before giving a command to start having sex with the dog of her dreams. Shiho squatted and then gave the middle of her left thigh a loud smack and said,

**“Good boy ____________. TOP! Good boy ___________. Let your bitch ride you, big man~”.**

In which the dog complied and laid down on the roof’s floor so that his belly was showing. Not to mentioned something was starting to poke out of it’s sheath. On why this position was chosen instead of others was that Shiho could have a view of the horizon, the same one she looked at while jumping that day. As part of her mental closure. But that didn’t matter as the girl smiled wide at the complacency of the dog obeying her command. It had taken a few tries but her lover was always at the ready to have sex on demand. Not like it complained of course. The dog loved having it’s cock slammed up in Shiho’s body. Whether it be her mouth, pussy or ass, the furry lover wanted to be in the girl twenty four seven. Shiho was his willing and waiting cum dumpster after all, his own personal bitch and his mate wouldn’t have it any other way. Their bodies were made for each other and never wanted to be apart besides from deserved breaks at times.

Wanting to get started, Shiho reached for the buttons on her blazer and undid each one until the coat was discarded and she was only left in the white sweatshirt and bra underneath. The roof was high enough so that prying eyes that may had looked from below couldn’t see the loveliness of the girl’s slightly enhanced breasts. Shiho has them altered in the past two months so that there was no reason to call her flat anymore but they weren’t too huge either. Just right. And all for the lucky dog that was waiting patiently for Shiho to keep striping so the girl could take good care of him. 

The girl drew her sweatshirt above her head and then discarding it into the pile that contained her blazer, leaving Shiho in just her bra and her bottom ensemble, including her socks and shoes. She then locked her arms around the back and unhooked her white lacy top unmentionable, then letting the fabric fall to the floor in a heap. Shiho’s breasts sprang free, not longer confined by restraints, and bounced up and down with her movements as she continued to strip. The last thing Shiho did was tug her white lacy panties to the floor slowly, getting worked up in the process. It was a little exciting doing this semi-publicly despite this day being when the school was closed. There was a rush that both parties couldn’t deny.

As everything else, including Shiho’s uniform skirt were kept on, the girl finally made her way to the currently blue balled dog, ready to actually have sex here. But first, the girl had to get the dog’s cock out and then moved her body so she was also on the ground below to have equal footing. Shiho took one of her hands and placed it on top of the dog’s sheath and starting to rub the area in expect motions with the intent of drawing the cock out to full length. As her rhythm increased, so did the bouncing of Shiho’s breasts as her intake of air started to become ragged and skin was starting to sweat from her in waves. And they weren’t even at the good part yet. Finally the cock managed to get out of the sheath as it stood at full attention, glistening with precum and steaming heat pouring off of it in bursts. Red in color and larger than a man’s cock, her lover’s genitals were in Shiho’s eyes, a work of art. The girl stopped rubbing the area where the dog’s cock was but not before grabbing the newly added appendage and gave it a few good pumps before moving her hands elsewhere.

And in place of Shiho’s hand, the girl bent down even further and placed the dog’s cock in between her well sized breasts and held the most wanted body part in place. She then started to move in rhythm as both bodies felt the pull and sway of her tits fucking the cock inside of the valley. As the speed increased, so did the feverish of both parties, looking forward to chasing the high. Finally as Shiho’s tits bounced with the momentum for the umpteenth time, as there was hardly any use to counting anymore, her furry lover companion ejaculated cum from his cock. Instinctively, Shiho opened her mouth to pant at the same time as this was going on, allowing her tongue to poke out as to catch some of the end result of this sexual act. The white hot sticky substance had gotten all over the girl’s chest, throat and face as it coated every inch of her upper body, dripping off every body part in a slow pace. Shiho quickly got rid of the cum on her face by either using her tongue or arms to wipe the excess away while the other parts were drying too quickly. A shower in the gym was now a must before the girl exited the building today. The girl then pumped her breasts up and down a few more times before freeing the not even spent yet cock from her lover below, letting the dog’s genital spring back from the force and then let her breasts fall back into their natural place instead of the girl holding them together like she had before.

Shiho then moved so that her face was aligned with the still erect cock of the dog laying underneath her, waiting for her warm mouth to swallowed the still huge object suspended in the air at the moment. However the furry lover wasn’t going to get that right away as Shiho swirled her tongue at the tip and then kissed every inch of the cock, even the underbelly of her furry lover’s appendage. She then took the whole thing and swallowed the red cock until everything was in her mouth and throat, causing the dog still lying on its back to start panting feverishly from the sensations. Shiho almost had chocked on the massive genital but relaxed her muscles as she took the cock and slide it out of her mouth. She then repeated the action of swirling her tongue on the top part of the dog and also gave out more kisses to the cock as her eyelashes fluttered as her eyes briefly met her furry lover’s gaze from down below. Wet sounds accompanied her as she then went to once again swallow the whole cock in one swoop. Shiho then started to suck and bob her head up and down as much as she could due to the limited space, putting pressure for the dog to ejaculate down her creamy throat and into her stomach. After a few moments of face fucking Shiho, the furry lover released it’s while hot sticky cum once again, this time going all the way down into the girl’s first part of her digestive tract. All Shiho could do at this point was swallow the seed that shot into her mouth like never ending waves. After a few moments the stream of cum stopped going into her body signaling that both parties was finally ready to let go of the for a brief moment, milked cock from Shiho’s mouth.

The girl felt the penis remove itself from her throat as it went past her mouth and outside of her lips. A loud wet pop sound was heard as the dog’s cock free itself from Shiho’s wonderfully fucked mouth, in which both parties could hear but didn’t care. More focused on how a small stream of hot cum dripped down from the girl’s mouth and unto her left breast, and after that, rolled off Shiho’s chest, making a lewd splat on the ground below. The party involved looked at each other in the eyes, knowing what was going to happen next. It was now time. Shiho wiped the still flowing cum from her mouth with her right hand before using both of them to anchor her body to hover over the dog’s own. The girl’s pussy was lined up perfectly with the furry lover’s cock and with a small smile, she went down on the dog below her in one fell swoop. Even though Shiho had rode the dog several times before, each time felt like she was filled to the brim because the cock was fully contained in her pussy, unlike the other positions that they had done in the past months. She could feel **EVERYTHING** this way and she loved it, even craved it. The best position ever! Shiho got as close to her furry lover as she possibly could and wiggled her hips against the dog’s own before drifting her body upwards so she could be able to see the horizon. This was the same exact view before she attempted to jump and end her life. Now was the time to replace the old memory with a new one. Shiho burned this event in her mind as she rode her furry lover underneath with a fevered pitch. Moaning, shouting, laughing and other sounds went through her as both parties continued to have sex on top of the school roof.

**“AAAAAAAAHHHHH! YES, YES, YES!! FUCK!! YES, YES!! GOOD BOY ______!! GOOOOD BOOOOOOY~~ FUCK ME RIGHT THERE!! YES, MMMMMHMMM AAAAHHHH HAAAAH! NNNGGGGHHH!! FUCK ME!!! AHHHH!! YES, GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD BOOOOOOOOOOOY!! FUCK MY PUSSY!! I’M YOUR BITCH, AH FUCK!! YES, YES, OOOOOOOOOH!!”.**

As Shiho continued to fuck the dog below her, she went back to being closer as her memory of this place started to change so there was no need to look at the horizon anymore. All that her vision now held was her furry lover being held down by her amazing thick thighs and her sweet clingy pussy walls. As the pressure kept building in both parties, the dams finally broke and they reached a orgasm at the same time. The dog’s sperm shooting right up into Shiho’s ovaries while the girl’s released coated the furry lovers cock with a sheen white color. Both failed to notice or feel that a single piece of the dog’s DNA slipped into one of Shiho’s eggs and fertilized it. All that mattered to them was the feeling of the high from their post orgasm bliss. Shiho felt the cock in her soften, signaling that it was time to separate from the dog for now. She slowly squatted her thighs before lifting her body from where it was connected with the dog and then winced from the lack of heat and fullness from her furry lover. As Shiho started to stand and gather her clothes that she had discarded earlier, the dog began to get up from its lying position but it’s cock was still hanging out from it’s sheath, signaling that he wasn’t done quite yet. But that was a silver lining as both of them had one place left to go on the list, which meant more time to fuck each other and make new memories. Excited, the two lovers went towards the roof exit and were about to go down two flights of stairs to get to the gym teacher office in the practice building of the second floor. The place where Shiho had unfortunately lost her virginity. 

Finally after a few minutes later, they both reached the room in question. The door was shut closed, letting Shiho prepare herself before entering. Not just to calm her nerves but also to get herself ready to give her body to the one next to her. She dropped her items that she was carrying and laid them down in a neat pile before reaching towards the rest of her clothing to strip herself bare. Mere moments after she went to do this, Shiho was now naked as the day she was born except that she bent down and picked up her lover’s leash and put it around her neck, signifying who was really in charge in the relationship. She then grabbed the door handle and opened it a crack so that her lover could move the door with his snout as Shiho went down on all fours like the dog beside her. Her lover then grabbed onto the rope part of the leash and dragged Shiho into the room with him. After the two four legged partners entered the area, the dog let go of Shiho’s leash to push the door behind them closed. Even if the school was empty, there was still a risk that they might get caught for taking too long with the tour even though everyone else said there wasn’t a time limit. Now able to take an easy, Shiho looked around the too familiar room. Everything looked the same and nothing had been moved. Probably no one wanted to even touch this room because of what happened in here. Her mind was snapped out of her thoughts as her furry lover went back over to her and stuck his snout into her now accessible cunt.

Yes, now wasn’t the time to waste about the past. Time to make a new memory and erase the bad ones from a year ago. Shiho let the dog eat her out some before turning around and then laid on her back, preparing to have sex missionary style. Her furry lover dove into the space between the girl’s now spread legs and thighs and continued to eat her out. Wet sloppy sounds could be heard echoing the room as the dog kept consuming Shiho’s cunt as the girl withered and wiggled in pleasure underneath him. As that was happening, the girl could see her furry lover’s cock start to harden again and couldn’t wait until that was locked up tight in her pussy again. Shiho cried in pleasure as the dog kept swirling around her clitoris and occasionally biting the bud there, causing her to orgasm on the spot. And her furry lover swallowed every drop of her cum that had gushed out of her cunt, savoring the taste that he couldn’t get enough of no matter how many times they did this. Now though, the dog could feel it’s cock harden to peak performance again as much as he liked his mouth on Shiho’s hot pussy, his cock felt better in her. The girl gasped as her furry lover now was face to face with her instead of being below and kissed her sloppily. Over the months, she tried to get used to tasting herself but still had trouble getting past that point. All in due time as Shiho was now more self-aware of the dog’s cock getting close to her pussy. In any minute, both of them would be connected again and with one long push, her furry lover rammed straight into her waiting hole. Shiho gasped at the slight shock of her partner being a little aggressive but it was probably payback for letting Shiho top him earlier. Had to show who the real bitch here was and it was her, getting her pussy pounded by the only male that will get her snatch ever again. She threw her head back in pleasure as Shiho finally pushed her hips and cunt lips back to match the speed of the dog currently going to town in her depths.

As they continued to fuck each other senseless, new memories formed in her mind, clearing any thoughts of the previous event that had taken place in here one year earlier. Sexual healing did exist and it was waaay better than the therapy shit everyone wanted Shiho to take instead. The girl wrapped her legs around the dog’s back as they continued to do the devil’s tango, chasing a high that would soon embrace them as they continued to pick up their pace. Finally, they both once again orgasmed together as the dog’s seed shot into Shiho’s ovaries again even though the girl underneath was inseminated before. This shot of sperm infused cum totally would make her carry his offspring. The girl underneath gave out a satisfied sigh as she felt all the cum sloshing around in her stuffed full cunt. However that was short lived as Shiho felt the dog’s cock start to soften within her snug walls. It was time to pull out once again even though both parties wanted to be connected forever. Reluctantly, her furry lover removed himself from her well fucked cunt with another shameless wet sound and took all the excess cum with him when the dog had pulled it’s almost flaccid cock out. Shiho whined and moaned when she felt the loss of heat and cum.

**“FUCK!! THAT WAS...FUCK!! FILL ME UP!! I’M YOUR CUMDUMPSTER, YOUR BITCH! AAAAAAHHH NGGGHH!! FUCK ______!! SUCH A GOOD BOY!! YOU GAVE THIS SLUT EXACTLY WHAT SHE NEEDED!! A GOOD...HAAAANH!! ROUGH FUCK!! YES, AAAAHH!! FUCK ME AGAIN, AGAIN, AND AGAIN!! HHHAAAHHH NGGGGGH!! AAAAHHHAAA HHHHAAA!! FUCK!”.**

After the girl’s outburst, both parties then fell silent as they looked around the room, wondering what to do next. The had completed the list of places where Shiho had bad experiences but still her and her furry lover were far from satisfied. Where else could they continue to have sex at? Maybe it was time to make a extra special memory. A place where someone was king of the court and Shiho could only think of one place, the gym itself. It would be the final piece in the coffin to shut out any bad memories. It was perfect. Getting up upon shaky legs, the girl took her furry lover and their belongings and went down one more flight of stairs to get towards the area where their next sexual act would take place. The gym was wide open save for the podium area and Shiho was having trouble deciding where the two were going to fuck. So she let her furry lover decide as he pulled Shiho along with a tug from the leash still in possession in his mouth. He guided the girl until they managed to get up onto the stage area near the microphone stand. Hopefully the feed wouldn’t pick up or the two would be screwed in more ways than one. There wasn’t any time to think about that right now as Shiho went back on her hands and knees to start fucking her furry lover again. She closed her eyes, waiting to feel that tongue push itself into her waiting pussy.

However, the one in charge had different plans as his tongue swiped the smaller hole of Shiho’s exposed backside instead of her cunt. The dog wanted a piece of that ass and he was going to get some cake. The girl wasn’t the biggest fan of having a cock shoved into the place where she did her business but for her furry lover, he loved this position and entrance like he loved the rest of Shiho. His goal was to fuck every single hole of hers day in and night out. He kept up his licking as the dog tried to make Shiho’s ass more lubricated so his cock would fit into where he wanted it to go more easier. Eventually, the licks began to morph into swirls as the dog kept sloppily eating the girl out to ease the friction when his cock would eventually replace his tongue. As both parties could now hear wet sounds coming from Shiho’s ass, both prepared themselves in what was to come. The dog gripped it’s forelegs onto the girl’s hips and back and Shiho arched herself backwards, digging her knees into the floor even more to steady herself from what was about to happen. It was time as her furry lover launched the rest of his body onto the girl’s back and lined it so that his cock drove straight into Shiho’s asshole. Mission doggy style back end version was a success. The girl bared the brunt of the thrusts and shoves from her furry lover’s massive cock tearing into her still not enough lubricated asshole as the dog continued to pound relentlessly. This surely was a new memory that Shiho wouldn’t forget anytime soon. Getting fucked in the ass by your lover in a gym near the podium microphone no less.

Finally some pleasure was felt when Shiho felt some of the dog’s precum leak into her hole to alleviate the uncomfortableness and then she started to move in time with her furry lover’s thrusts and other movements. Fucking like no tomorrow, both parties were now chasing that high once again. It wasn’t until Shiho’s breasts moving all around for the dog above the girl underneath to stop still and insert his knot finally that things started to slow down to a snails pace. All that was left was shallow thrusts as the two of them rode out the last time they would had sex in this place. The next thing to do after the thrust became very weak was for the dog to turn away from Shiho’s ass so both of theirs could be seen touching as her furry lover cums in her once last time as it fills up her stuffed backside. The girl underneath moans and starts to pull once she feels the knot starting to come undone as so does her furry lover. A grand total of five tugs is all it takes to undo the stopper that was in Shiho’s asshole moments before accompanied by a loud wet popping sound. Streams of white hot cum spurts out of Shiho’s asshole as well as it splatters down on the floor and a small patch of it goes onto the microphone stand. Surely that will not be seen right? No matter since both parties will be long gone to claim any responsibility. Panting, Shiho stands on shaky legs and unhooks the leash that was around her neck. Now it was time for the clean up and get the hell out of here. Good thing that the school locker rooms were right next door to the gym and also had a shared entrance way so they two were able to slip by unnoticed. 

As both parties entered the shower part of the locker rooms with all of their discarded items, Shiho washed herself first since she was the one with the most caked on cum which usually happened no matter where they had sex at, either here, home or in the parks where they frequented. And then she cleaned her furry lover’s cock and sheath, seeing the penis finally tucking itself back into the folds of skin. Probably will see the cock again at sundown. It never stays in there for long. Shiho quietly muses about her new life as she is putting her clothes back on and tying the leash back up to the dog instead of her but both of them knew that she should be the one wearing it. As she and her waiting cum dumpster belonged to him and him only. His bitch. Thankfully this male knew how to treat her right and listened to what she had to say and let her ride him first before anything else. Truly, she was happier now than she ever had been. Now all that was left was go back outside and leave the city. As the two walked out of the school together, Shiho noticed her mother waiting patiently for them and asked if Shiho was done with the closure. Nodding her head silently, the girl and her furry lover went back to the car but not without saying thanks to the guard for letting them go into the place to heal old wounds but in this case, to make new sexual experience instead of the bad ones. In all, Shiho was cured of any thoughts about a certain no good ex-teacher. As the girl and the dog get into the car, they looked at the scenery one more time before looking the other way towards the future and what may it bring for them as they went back home.

Two months had past by without stop except Shiho’s stomach had been growing steadily outward. Hardly noticeable unless someone would had gotten really close to her since her waste had always been skinny. At first, Shiho thought it was because she ate different foods and it was affecting her metabolism but that couldn’t be it because her and the dog have been fucking like rabbits still which burned off any calories she consumed. Maybe she was just growing normally but that didn’t make sense either since no other part of her body had grown like her gut area. There were times where Shiho swore she felt movement that wasn’t hers in her stomach area not to mention feeling sick at times. However, the girl could for the life of her figure out what was wrong with her body lately. Even when the two parties had sex now, only 1/4 of her furry lover’s cock could fit in her pussy and it was interfering with their anal routine too, which Shiho didn’t mind since that back door was her least favorite way to fuck each other. Hopefully whatever this was that was affecting her would solve itself soon or else Shiho might have to go to a doctor and no one wanted that. Shiho’s stretched out walls from dog cock was going to be kept a secret for both of their sakes. So it would be best just to keep an eye on things.

Three days later in the middle of the night, Shiho had just gotten done with having mind-blowing sex and wanted to settle down for the day. Her furry lover laid right on top of her while she was trying to do so and thus, the girl tried to shift away but was met with a sharp pain in her abdomen. It was the most painful thing she had ever experienced, so much that her head threw back and she tried to swallow a scream. In the meantime, her legs automatically opened on instinct, preparing to do something but Shiho didn’t quite know what that was until she found out that pushing internally relieved some of the pain. Maybe there was something wrong with her after all and whatever it was wanted out of her. The girl quickly threw her pants and underwear to the floor, leaving her bottom half naked. Thinking it was just waste, she first tried to expel the continents of her ass but that wasn’t where it was coming from. That only left one option. Her uterus. 

Scared because of what might be in her but also in pain, wanting whatever it is to get out quickly, Shiho tried to calm her breathing and then pushed with all her might. She thought the pushing might go on forever as she kept trying to expel the things caught in her uterus and vagina with no end in sight. The dog that usually was by her side 24/7 looked on concerned at Shiho and wonder if he should go get help and then decided to go look for someone. However, that wasn’t necessary as Shiho gave out one final push and out came a litter of puppies. All male in gender and no runts in sight. All were healthy normal dogs. Truly an interspecies miracle. As Shiho catches her breath for a minute and tries to get rid of the cords connecting her to the puppies, she was a little surprised by the fact that she gave birth to all of these normal looking animals in the first place. How did this even happen? Well, besides the having unprotected sex but Shiho thought she was good because of the species barrier. Perhaps it was a miracle because she had a sneaking suspicion she was pregnant before during the ex-teacher event but it didn’t come to fruition, which Shiho was glad because that child would had a difficult life. 

Looking at the puppies once again, now came the hard part. How in the world would they explain this to her mother and how were they going to give these guys a good home? Because let’s face it, there was only room for one man in the household and that was the love of her life who saved her nearly a year ago now. Shiho was looking forward to see what the future was going to bring her.

_END_

**Author's Note:**

> I am so glad that I could post this on Valentine's Day. Because if any couple should be celebrating, it's these two. <3 Anyways, I'm been working on it for a few months but I finally got around to it. I hope it's a good sequel to the others that I wrote about Shiho.
> 
> For my next fics, I'm either going to post headcanons ( that can be requested ) of characters ( mostly Persona series ) that have encountered dogs in their lives behind closed doors if you know what I mean. ;) Probably even feature characters that I haven't wrote about yet or my other project is doing another event fic involving a pairing that I've wrote before but this time, Shiho would be a little more open to ideas to help keep Ann away from things. If any of these sound good, please let me know in the comments. Please keep them cordial. 
> 
> Well that's all from me. Hope you enjoyed this. Always appreciate the kudos. See you all soon.


End file.
